Away
by Kagome Kinomoto
Summary: UA- A lenda das estrelas gemeas...Tudo pra ela era aventura.Um sonho interminavel pela sede de perigo.O que ela não sabe é no que está se mentendo...Um mundo virtual, um amor sem barreriras e a prova de verdadeiros amigos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha infelizmente não me pertence!É obra total e parcial de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei  
Como sou muito fã eu escrevo inúteis fics na esperança que os Inu-Fans leiam!! (e não posso me esquecer de satisfazer todos os anti Kikyou )

Prólogo: Dias de um passado que nunca será esquecido

Odiava a normalidade.Era uma garota bela e esguia.Tinha os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis, com tons de um cinza que se fundiam perfeitamente.

Estudava naquela escola há dois anos.

Nunca desconfiara de nada...Até que um dia em que a fizeram parar na diretoria ela desconfiou.Desconfiou de um livro negro que estava depositado na mesa da diretora.Era muito belo, e parecia conter muitas histórias de terror.Ela odorava isso.Tentou toca-lo mais nesse instante ela entrou na sala.

Seu nome era Shiomi Ryou.Ela era a diretora daquela escola.Era muita alta, tinha um enorme sorriso.Os cabelos negros-avermelhados eram curtos, bem curtos quase como os de um homem.Por ser rica, usava roupas que poderias dizer serem chiques.Sem contar que era metida.Parecia gostar de esnobar os outros...

[Kagome fala...]

_Tudo começou naquele dia. Fazia sol e seria o primeiro dia de aula do primeiro colegial._

_Todos os alunos entravam pelo mesmo portão.Os que iniciariam a 5ª série naquela mesma manhã estavam nervosos.Os outros alunos, porém, entravam sem fazer cerimônia.Ouvi algumas vezes uns falando sobre as férias outros reclamando que as aulas voltaram cedo de mais._

_Nunca pensei que isso ia acontecer._

_Enquanto entrava em minha nova sala encontrei uma pessoa... Parecia ser uma aluna nova.Perguntei o seu nome.Ela apenas me olhou friamente e murmurou:_

_-Shirayuki..._

_Me apresentei para ela e logo nos tornamos muito amigas.Logo, muito logo.Foi tudo naquele dia.E então, em seguida eu estava, como sempre, no lugar errado e na hora errada.Não pude saber o que estava acontecendo, até que alguém virou para meu lado e gritou:_

_"Foi ela!"_

_Logo uma mulher baixa, de cabelos cor de cereja, olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas pegou minha mão.Olhou para mim tristemente, como se não esperasse algo de mim e disse: "Por que fez aquilo?"_

_Eu a encarei sem saber o que estava acontecendo.Simplesmente olhei para ela e indaguei:_

_-Aquilo o quê?_

_Aquela mulher continuou a me olhar daquele jeito incomodo. "Sinceramente eu adoraria saber o que aconteceu!" Isso foi o que eu pensei naquele instante.Aquela mulher estranha adivinhou ou leu meus pensamentos, embora para mim isto seja impossível._

_-Não se faça de desentendida.Sinto muito, mais vou leva-la á diretoria.Precisa ter uma conversinha com Ryou-sama._

_-Ma...Mas..._

_-Nada de mais, agora pare de recuar e vamos logo!_

_E ela me puxou com força.Por que "recuar"? "**EU** não estou retrocedendo. Estou parada, pois não fui eu!!!" Novamente aquela mulher estranha respondeu meus pensamentos..._

_-Você foi acusada e estava lá, agora...Entre vou chamar Ryou-sama, espere sentada._

_Sentei-me naquela sala.Já estive ali muitas e muitas vezes, pois eu sempre levava a culpa de tudo.Só que havia mudado muito.Tinha agora muitas velas decoradas, embora nenhuma estivesse acessa.A parede estava pintada de azul, um azul escovado.As estantes onde repousavam aquelas velas eram brancas. Perto das estantes encontrava-se um armário de ferro.Já vi ela abrir aquilo, o currículo de todos os alunos que entravam e saiam daquela escola estava naquele armário.Havia uma mesinha, também branca, e muito grande.Na mesa havia um monte de papéis.Fora isso, além de mais uma vela decorada, eu vi um livro negro._

_Parecia um pouco velho, mais era incrivelmente bem cuidado.Tive um impulso para tocar nele.Aliás, ao me levantar vi um símbolo branco no livro.Eram cobras entrelaçadas._

_Me assustei um pouco, mais minha imaginação me levou a pensar que fosse de algum aluno.E sendo de algum aluno não poderiam passar de algo mais, a não ser uma história de terror..._

_Queria muito apenas dar uma olhada...Após me certificar que estava sozinha, e que com a algazarra lá fora era impossível alguém me ver, levantei-me e fui abri-lo._

_Naquele exato instante aquela mulher abriu a porta, acompanhada da diretora.Então fingi espreguiçar-me...Foi muita sorte elas não repararem que eu estava em pé.Sentei-me novamente._

_A mulher disse:_

_-Foi ela diretora._

_Eu ainda fiquei olhando feio para aqueles olhos negros..._

_-O que eu fiz?- tornei a perguntar._

_-Ora está vendo o que eu disse?Ela ainda se faz de desentendida!  
-Muito bem – interveio a voz áspera da diretora.- Deixe que eu conversarei com ela sozinha Kyou._

_Ela se retirou e a diretora sentou-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira._

_-E então...Por quê a senhorita fez aquilo?_

_-Quero saber o que eu fiz.- disse ríspida, do mesmo modo que aquela mulher se dirigiu a mim.A raiva começou a crescer._

_-Ah... Parece mesmo que não sabe se não, não estaria perguntando a toda hora.Houve um incidente no laboratório de biologia hoje mesmo, agora na hora do intervalo._

_Só a observei.Não estava nem aí com aquilo para falar a verdade._

_-Bem, as pedras de aquário foram derrubadas e todas esparramadas no chão._

_"Pronto, era o que me faltava" pensei "Pedras? Fui culpada por derrubar pedrinhas de aquário!Por favor..."  
-Bem vejo que a senhorita não é a responsável, Higurashi._

_-Certo.- eu me levantei irritada e estava me encaminhando a porta quando..._

_-Não disse que poderia sair. Não pude entender, mais meu coração começou a bater forte como se fosse saltar de meu peito._

_-Então...- tornei a me sentar mais desta vez, em sua frente._

_Reparei que o livro que mexera com minha curiosidade havia sumido.Mais como se ela nem havia tocado nele?_

_-Só peço para que não interfira mais, Higurashi._

_-Interferir?Mais no quê?_

_-Pode se retirar._

_-Mais no que foi que eu interferi?_

_-Disse para se retirar._

_-Será que a senhora pode me contar melhor não estou entendendo...- eu falava com educação, pois poderia ser expulsa como aquela bruxa fizera como um garoto do sétimo ano._

_-DISSE PARA SE RETIRAR!- berrou ela._

_Fiquei irada.Sai batendo os pés e bati a porta._

_Depois me dei conta do erro e sai correndo a toda velocidade.Queria me esconder.Sabia que não poderia me esconder se a escola era dela.Por sorte ela não veio atrás de mim._

_Passaram-se dias até Shirayuki me dizer que leu uma história muito interessante onde um monstro prendia almas em pedras._

_Primeiro achei ser demais de minha imaginação... Mais depois não vi nenhuma outra explicação lógica.**Então...Por que foi que Ryou ficou tão irada por simples pedrinhas de aquário?**_

_Então passei a investigar aquilo.Era tudo muito estranho._

_Muito mesmo. Até que Shi-chan se juntou a mim... E juntas nós descobrimos sobre um espelho, tudo graças as historias que ela tanto lia.Chamávamos o espelho de Yami na Kagami, o espelho das trevas.Segundo as historias ele também sugava almas e só de garotas.Explicando por que ele estava na porta do banheiro das meninas._

_Certa vez, enquanto conversávamos perto da sala do cursinho, Shirayuki encostou-se à árvore ali perto.Ela exclamou "ai!"_

_Eu perguntei o que foi e ela apenas respondeu: "pensei ter tomado um choque..." e eu olhei para o dedo dela.Estava com cinzas em cima._

_-Shi-chan você não pensou.Você **levou** um choque.Onde pôs a mão?_

_Ela indicou uma das estranhas distorções no tronco da árvore._

_-Aqui...AI!- eu havia tocado e levei um choque também.Então ela reparou que só as distorções no tronco davam choques.E elas pareciam olhos.No dia seguinte ela levou-me um livro que falava de uma árvore que sugava almas através de crateras (o que supúnhamos ser as distorções) e as amadurecia fazendo-as brotar como seus frutos._

_E então juntamos todas as peças daquele quebra-cabeça._

_Se a diretora se zangara por causa de simples pedras, era porque continha almas.Um dia furtamos duas delas e aí...As quebramos.De ambas as pedras saiu um brilho azul..._

_Certa vez, enquanto a Shi-chan examinava o espelho eu distraia uma mulher que sempre ficava no banheiro.Então ao entrar no último Box para pegar algo que ela me pediu, vi algo nojento e intrigante _(c/ olhem lá o que vão pensar heim XD) _dentro do vaso sanitário estava preso por correntes um molho de chaves._

_Eu entreguei a coisa que a mulher pediu para eu pegar, um bolsa, e então sai correndo para contar pra Shi..._

_Dias depois de uma amiga nossa pegar as chaves e joga-las na linha do trem ela desapareceu..._

_Então enquanto eu saia da sala de aula, conheci um garoto ao esbarrar nele: era alto, cabelos ruivos e olhos bem verdes.Tinha algumas sardas no rosto e era muito belo...Logo percebi que estava apaixonada por ele.Seu nome era Koji._

_Minha memória se limita a isso e a uma luta, que não lembro como começou, mais posso descreve-la..._

__

_Tudo começou numa manhã que mais uma vez ia observar o espelho.Acabei por entrar no banheiro.Estava deserto pelos alunos e até por aquela mulher que costumava ficar ali._

_Mas...Havia alguém.Era uma mulher que eu conhecia, embora seus cabelos estivessem crespos e compridos e elas estivesse dentro do grande espelho que tinha no banheiro.(não o da porta!)_

-Di...Diretora Ryou?- foram as únicas palavras que eu consegui pronunciar.

_Ela abriu os olhos e sua verdadeira forma como eu e Shirayuki suspeitávamos que tinha, apareceu._

_Um longo vestido negro e vermelho-sangue envolvia seu corpo, agora tão pálido que estava quase branco.Os cabelos eram tão compridos, que se ela estivesse ao meu lado, suponho que eles tocariam o chão.Os olhos eram prateados e brilhantes._

_-Então... Então... Ele me contou todos os detalhes certos...- ela apontou para um vulto que vinha chegando pelo espelho..._

_-Ko...Koji!- sussurrei...O garoto que eu amei...Era um servo dela._

_-Kagome - ele disse.- me desculpe por isso.Fui criado por ela e antes mesmo que pudesse assumir minha consciência ela me enfeitiçou para ser a marionete dela... Agora chegou a hora de minha partida.Ela irá me matar...Saiba que eu..._

_E o seu pescoço foi cortado pela Ryou.Ela apenas usou as mãos...Que ficaram afiadas como facas e cortou-lhe a cabeça._

_-Que eu... te.. amo... você... é muito linda... não se esqueça..._

_E então eu o vi morrendo.Lágrimas encheram meus olhos e começaram a cair.Senti meu coração sendo esfaqueado..._

_-Ele...- começou Ryou.- foi apenas uma ilusão que criei para espionar você, você sabe muito e até de mais..._

_Vou te matar!_

_Ela tentou me golpear, quase fui atingida.Não consegui pensar em mais nada...Até que uma coisa tomou conta do meu corpo: o que eu sempre quis estava acontecendo...Eu ia lutar com um monstro!  
Deixei de lado os meus sentimentos e me dei conta que eu estava em outra dimensão.Era tudo escuro mas eu conseguia ver tudo..._

_Eu não sei como fiz aquilo, nem sei se foi um sonho meu ou se era a realidade.Havia um arco e flecha na minha mão.Brilhava intensamente._

_Eu não sentia dor.Estava sendo golpeada..._

_Até que atirei a única flecha que tinha.Nunca havia atirado antes.Eu a acertei bem no peito.Ela caiu.Vi o Yami na Kagami se mecher atrás de mim...Estava vibrando...Senti algo sair de meu corpo...Estava quase sem consciência, mas mesmo assim bati o arco nele... O espelho se rachou e lembro-me que cai no chão inconsciente._

_Depois eu estava no meio de um terreno e várias pessoas me rodeava.Não havia escola.Os outros alunos não estavam ali.Nem a Shi._

_-Menina você está bem?- perguntou uma moça... Me lembrava alguém, mais eu não conseguia saber quem era._

_-É nós a vimos cair aqui.-disse um homem._

_-Ca...Cadê a escola?- eu perguntei.Minha voz estava tão baixa que quase nem eu mesma a ouvia._

_-Deve ter tido um pesadelo...- murmurou a mesma mulher._

_-Mas... Eu estou bem... Aqui era uma escola e..._

_-Garota acho bom você ir para sua casa.Eu posso te levar, me diga a onde você mora?- indagou a mulher novamente._

_-Moro no Higurashi-Jinja mais eu posso ir sozinha..._

_-Deve ter sido perturbada por um espírito maligno por morar em um templo!- falou um outro homem_

_Eu acho que cai inconsciente novamente pois assim que eu abri meus olhos estava em meu quarto.Me pergunto se eu sonhei com aquilo ou se era realidade.Ou então se eu estava mesmo sendo perturbada por um espírito maligno._

_Minha mãe apenas disse que eu estava caída no terreno e uma moça muito gentil me levou para casa._

_Passaram-se meses e completou-se um ano depois disso.Nunca mais ouvi falar da escola, da Shirayuki ou até mesmo da ilusão pela qual me apaixonei, o Koji._

_Agora seja o que fosse, um sonhou ou a realidade, eu queria reviver aquilo e sair da monotonia que é esta cidade..._


	2. O tão esperado festival

Capitulo um: O tão esperado festival...

Era um dia como outro qualquer, em Tókyo no Higurashi Jinja.A manhã foi perfeitamente normal, o sol dessa vez brilhava forte, diferente do dia anterior.Os passarinhos chiavam suas doces canções e os pingos quase secos de chuva, caiam agora das folhas das árvores.

Uma jovem desceu as escadas sem o menor animo.Usava uma roupa de uma colegial normal...Realmente a única palavra que descreveria um dia como aquele seria esta: normal.

Fora normal havia monótono.Nada para fazer.Iria a escola, estudaria normalmente...Voltaria para casa para almoçar e depois passaria uma tarde mais monótona ainda...Iria fazer seus deveres de casa, estudar um pouco, talvez assistisse à televisão, ou ficaria realmente sem nada para fazer em seu quarto, agüentando os pedidos de seu irmão menor "Mana quer jogar comigo?".

Na verdade sua vida nem sempre fora desse jeito "Normal e monótona".Todos haviam se esquecido dela, sua antiga escola...Todos a julgariam como a mais bem sucedida e a mais normal possível.Mais esta não era a verdade.A verdade foi que nessa mesma escola, ela já havia lutado com um monstro que viajava por entre espelhos... Fora enganada imensamente por uma ilusão que chamava de robótica e ainda...Quase fora morta.

Não havia nada de normal e monótono há um ano atrás. Sua vida na verdade fora cheia de aventuras e mistérios.Admitia que sentia falta dela e ainda mais daquela ilusão.Fora uma ilusão provocada pelo monstro para espiona-la, só que era uma ilusão que antes de sumir, admitira que a amava.

Seu nome era Kagome.Higurashi Kagome.Tinha agora dezesseis anos de idade, cursava o segundo colegial na melhor escola da cidade.Não tinha namorado, e como diziam as suas amigas nunca curtira a vida.Seu físico atraía muitos pretendentes, mais esta não gostava de nenhum deles.Longos cabelos negros azulados, olhos azuis acinzentados...Um corpo muito belo e jovem, o rosto de aparência angelical e uma voz ainda mais bela.Era uma boa cantora.

Porém odiava cantar!As musicas pela qual tinha preferência, rock no caso, desagradava tanto a algumas amigas suas e a seu avô, com o qual vivia.

Teve um dia chato de aula.Voltou para casa sem animo algum e sentou-se a mesa do almoço.

-Kagome, minha filha, teve um bom dia?- perguntou sua mãe doce e alegremente.

-O mesmo de sempre mamãe...-respondeu ela ainda desanimada.

-Kagome - interveio seu avô.-Amanhã nós daremos inicio ao Tanabata Matsuri, o festival das estrelas.

Kagome sentiu uma coisa muito estranha.Ao mesmo tempo em que o animo subia, ele caia.Caia, pois talvez seu avô a pedisse para abrir o festival, explicando como surgiu e sua importância...E subia, pois adorava festivais e ainda mais conhecer pessoas novas.

E como ela pensou...Estava incrivelmente certa.

-E então queria que você abrisse o festival como sempre.

-Você vai nee-chan?- perguntou seu irmão mais novo, Souta.-Acho que você deveria!

-Ora Souta fique quieto...Não interfira em minhas escolhas.

-Mas nee-chan!Sua voz é muito linda!

-Só que eu não quero abrir o festival, Ji-san!- disse referindo-se agora a seu avô.

-Mas Kagome!Ia ter uma explicação diferente agora!Eu escrevi tudo!- ele tirou um papelzinho verde que estava dobrado e guardado dentro de suas vestes.

-Ah tudo bem... Mais se isso for grande eu não vou!

-Ora Kagome, o vovô tentou deixar a apresentação bem mais curta dessa vez!- disse a mãe da garota entre sorrisos.

-Tá...Já disse que tudo bem...Deixa eu ler isso Ji-san.

O avô entregou-lhe o papelzinho verde.

-Hum...Tanabata Matsuri blá blá blá...Baseado na lenda blá blá...Tanzaku blá blá blá...gratidão pela dádiva recebida...- em segundos ela já havia lido o que dissera por muitos anos para as pessoas que iam até aquele festival.

-E então não está melhor?- perguntou seu avô tão ansioso que contrariou a resposta que Kagome iria dar.

-S...Sim está vovô...- respondeu a colegial.Na verdade, não via nada de melhor e diferente.Era a mesma baboseira de sempre, só que desta vez bem mais detalhada e em poucas palavras.

Ela acabou de comer e foi para seu quarto.Levou o papelzinho junto para decorar as coisas até amanhã.Olhou a pela janela e viu que as barracas já estavam sendo montadas.Ela não entendia como eles subiram até ali com toda aquela tralha e com toda aquela escadaria...Ela já acostumara com ela, porém era realmente cansativa.

Deitou-se confortavelmente na cama e sentiu algo sobre sua barriga.Seu gato, Buyo, estava deitado em cima dela.Kagome acariciou-o...Sentiu as pálpebras pesando...Estava quase adormecendo quando ouviu o telefone tocar.

Levantou-se num sobressalto sem entender muita coisa e o atendeu, derrubando Buyo no chão.

-Moshi-moshi.- disse ao atender.

-Moshi-Moshi K-chan!- disse uma voz.Era conhecida, porém ela não conseguia se lembrar de quem era...

-Da...Dare desuká?

-Não se lembra mais de mim...?- perguntou-a a voz.

A garota ficou muda por um momento e logo a reconheceu...

-É você Miroku-senpai?

-E quem mais poderia ser?

Miroku cursava o 3º colegial da mesma escola que Kagome. Pretendia ser um monge, na verdade já era um, embora fosse muito hentai e Kagome dois anos atrás no mesmo festival que se realizaria no dia seguinte.

-Posso saber porque está me ligando?

-Nada de mais, só queria saber se vai acontecer mesmo.O Tanabata Matsuri este ano...É que vi um anuncio hoje pregado num poste...

-Sim, a abertura é amanhã.

-E você vai abrir o festival como sempre?

-Infelizmente sim...- murmurou ela como resposta.

-Por que infelizmente?

-Ora Miroku-sanpai vamos parar de conversa mole...Ainda preciso decorar tudo até amanhã...O meu avô só meu avisou isso hoje!

-Ah então meu desculpe K-chan...

-Será que você pode parar de me chamar de K-chan...Não me sinto muito à vontade...

-Ah tudo bem...E Kagome-chan, posso?

-Pode...-respondeu ela mal-humorada.Não poderia ligar outra hora?

-Ah então tudo bem...Eu só queria confirmar isto mesmo sabe...E saber como você está...

-Miroku-senpai.. [gota] nós nos encontramos hoje de manhã...E não me venha passar um de suas novas cantadas, escolha outra garota, onegai?

-Ai ai... [suspiro]- "Como ela foi adivinhar?!" pensa o monge. "Dever ser anos e anos de convivência com o gostosão aqui..."

-Miroku-sanpai?

-Hãn...Sim?

-Tenho que desligar agora... Preciso ajudar a minha mãe e meu avô com os preparativos do Tanabata Matsuri.Sayounara.

-Até mais Kagome-chan.- e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Kagome desliga o telefone, batendo-o o com força.

Na verdade sua mãe não a havia chamado e ela não precisara ajudar, já estava tudo pronto.Ela só não queria ficar conversando horas com Miroku,e ouvindo suas cantadas impossíveis.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Acabara de sair da aula.Estava passando pelo Higurashi Jinja pois morava bem perto dele.Reparou num anuncio pregado em um poste de luz.

"Venha participar do Tanabata Martsuri deste ano!" dizia o cartaz do anuncio.Ele olhou bem para este, odiava festivais.Não conseguia dormir por conseqüência de morar perto de um templo.Mas... Realmente não sabia o por quê... Só que o anuncio o chamava para que fosse lido até o final.

"Miyagui Sendai Tanabata Matsuri (c/ [digitando de um papelzinho que recebeu quando foi no mesmo festival lá na Liberdade])".

"Abertura dia 2 de julho, festival todos os dias 2, 3 e 4 de julho.  
Hora: á partir das 18:00 ás 00:00  
Local: Higurashi Jinja, rua..."

E parou de ler o anuncio.Seria a mesma barulheira de sempre, só que em dias diferentes.Não queria agüentar a barulheira na noite seguinte.Resolveu então que iria até lá...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Okaa-san, eu já decorei o texto.- disse a jovem descendo as escadas que dava para os quartos.

-Que ótimo Kagome!E será que já sabe quando as férias de verão vão começar? (c/ no Japão as férias de julho são as de verão e as de dezembro são as de inverno!)

-Daqui a uma semana...Ou seja, dia sete...

-Hum... Que bom!Será que vai poder ficar a noite para participar do festival?- perguntou a senhora docemente.

-Acho que as duas primeiras noites mamãe.Não sei, tenho uma prova de todas as matérias exatamente no dia cinco...

-Ah então você vai poder aproveitar.

-Sim mamãe...

-Bem querida, já que decorou o texto, poderia me ajudar com umas coisinhas aqui?

E à tarde se seguiu de preparativos.Quando eram quase cinco horas, Kagome encontrou uma brecha para tomar banho.

Entrou no banheiro.Tirou a roupa e depositou-a no mármore da pia.Esquentou água na banheira e entrou.Estava deliciosamente quente lá dentro.Ela relaxou o corpo e afundou a cabeça molhando o cabelo.

-Ahh... Como eu adoro tomar banho...- murmurou ela.

Realmente amava a hora do banho.Era uma hora só dela, onde ninguém falava com ela, onde ela podia pensar...Pensar sem ser interferida, onde o domínio e campo de pensamentos eram só seus.Não havia o domínio de outras pessoas, somente o seu.

Ela suspirou.Odiava aquele tédio, a monotonia e a normalidade de seus dias.Nunca havia pensado nisso de todo o coração...Havia perdido alguém que julgara ter amado.Na verdade ninguém nunca gostara dela de verdade.Na sua opinião não havia garota mais feia do que ela.Além disso,...Ninguém dissera que ela era realmente bonita... E tinha certeza disso.

Depois seus pensamentos se voltaram para aquela ilusão.Na verdade alguém dissera que ela era linda e que a amava.Aquela ilusão, antes de se desfazer...

-Ah porque estou pensando nisso?-murmurou.-Nem sei se foi real.Acho melhor eu sair do banho e dar uma lida naquele... Papel.-completou com aspereza.

Kagome foi para seu quarto e vestiu-se.Depois de reler o papel de seu avô, desceu as escadas pensando em jantar.Quando reparou no horário viu que ainda era muito cedo. "Ainda seis e meia..." – pensou.

A hora se passou vagarosa... Ela jantou... Acabou suas tarefas e foi deitar-se.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O dia amanheceu claro e brilhante.Estava lindo.E desta vez Kagome acordou bem diferente do dia anterior, estava ansiosa e animada.O dia seria bem agitado principalmente á noite em sua opinião.

Adorava os Tanabata Matsuri que eram realizados em seu templo!Só não gostava de ficar "apresentando" as características do festival...

-Olá Kagome-chan!- disse uma voz atrás de suas costas.

-Hum...?- ela se virou distraída.

A garota sorriu.

-Rin-chan!- disse ela por fim (c/ vamos por a Rin na fic né?Ela quase num aparece XD)- Ohayou!  
-Ohayou Kagome "e então como foram os preparativos??

-Preparativos?- perguntou intrigada.

-É K-chan para o festival "  
-Ah claro, claro!Eu vou bem...

[tombo]

-Kagome-chan... Se eu não te conhecesse diria que não está bem mesmo... Está ansiosa para o festival né?

-Já disse que estou bem - falou Kagome fitando a janela.

-O que tem lá de tão interessante? - disse Rin se aproximando.

-Não ouviu que eu estou bem?

[gotona]

"Deve ser ansiedade..." Pensou Rin. Ryroyumi Rin estava na mesma sala de Kagome.Era uma garota bonita, de olhos meigos e cor de mel.Os cabelos eram castanhos médio e compridos, caindo naturalmente pelas costas, e preso na frente como uma chiquinha (c/ nhai pra mim eh chiquinha XD).

"A K-chan fica mesmo muito estranha quando está ansiosa ou nervosa." Continuou Rin com seus pensamentos. "Tenho que falar outra língua com ela..."

-Kagome-chan tudo bem?

-Estou olhando o Miroku jogar - respondeu ela.- Quando chegam cedo eles ficam jogando bola, e é engraçado ver ele jogando

-Ah... Agora vamos para sala?  
-Não eu vou daqui a pouco.

-Tá Ok...

E Rin se afastou andando normalmente.E enquanto olhava Miroku jogar bola Kagome notou outra pessoa jogando lá em baixo.Era uma garota.Sango.

Yasawa Sango (c/ homenagem a você nee-chan, ela vai ser inspirada em vc ) estava na sua sala e era sua melhor amiga.Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros que chegavam a um quase negro vivo.Os olhos doces e gentis tinham a cor castanho claro.Era muito bela.Sempre gostou de desafiar Miroku.

"Deve ser por isso que está jogando!" Pensou Kagome. "Vou até lá" ela desceu as escadas que tinha acabado de subir e foi para a quadra onde estava sua amiga.

-Sango-chan!- gritou acenando.

Sango virou-se para olhar quem a chamava e acabou por tropeçar na bola e cair em cima de um garoto.

-AAAHHHH- gritou ela espantada- Me desculpe, gomen ne, gomen ne!

-Calma Sango "- disse ele. - Não foi nada, você está bem?".

-Estou... Gomen Nasai...

-Sango-chan...- disse Kagome com aquela típica gota na cabeça.

-K-chan!- falou ela um tanto séria - Por que gritou?- ela saiu da quadra dizendo que iria sair do jogo, e completando para Miroku "Só parei porque a K-chan chegou!Ainda vou te vencer..."

-Estavam todos gritando para você fazer gols, achei que não se importaria...

-Mas eu me assustei ¬¬

-Go...Gomen ne...

-[sorriso] Que nada K-chan... Vamos para sala ok?  
-Tá.

Elas caminharam em direção a sala enquanto conversavam.O assunto recaiu no Tanabata Matsuri novamente.

-E então você vai Sango-chan?- perguntou Kagome com meiguice encarando Sango esperançosa de que esta fosse, para aproveitarem juntas.

-Sei lá... Acho que eu vou sim

-Ah vai, vai...Onegai vaaaaai...- dizia Kagome como um cãozinho que implora ao dono, sacudindo a amiga.

-Kagome, para, Kagome...- Sango tentava se livrar dela...- Eu não disse que eu não quero ir!Disse que eu preciso tentar, sabe convencer o otou-san...

-Ah ele vai deixar!Aliás o Miroku vai...

-[corada] K...K-chan!Eu já disse que eu odeio o Miroku ta?

-[sorriso] é eu sei e sei o tanto que você quer se encontrar com ele lá...

-K-chan fale baixo![ vermelha]

-Hi, hi hi - e então o Miroku vai...

-Aonde eu vou?- Miroku surgiu atrás da porta com um sorriso de quem espera alguma safadeza...

-Em lugar nenhum!- disse Sango com aspereza.

-Mas eu ouvi a K-cha...- ele parou ao ver o olhar furioso de Kagome - da Kagome-chan...- completou.- falar.

-Ela estava falando de outra coisa!- rebateu Sango ainda corada e olhando feio para Kagome.

-É eu estava falando q a Sango te am...

Sango[bate na cabeça da Kagome]

-Falando que te amo quando você não está dando uma de um hentai daqueles...- ela inventou uma desculpa...Ou pelo menos tentou...

-Me ama??Ah Sango, eu sabia que eu seria recompensado por gostar de você... [abraça ela]

-ME SOLTA! [vermelha]

[(c/sem comentários...) vup, vup]

HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grita Sango eufórica deu um murro em Miroku que acabou por voar até o outro lado da sala.

Todos os alunos estavam olhando, quando ela se deu conta de que vários olhares caiam sobre sua face, ela corou ainda mais...

-E então?- começou Kagome olhando para todos, tentando tirar a amiga da vergonha que passava - Hoje lá em casa, no Higurashi-Jinja tem o Tanabata Matsuri alguém vai?

Os alunos começaram a conversar entretidos...E Kagome deu uma piscadela a Sango, ao ouvi-la murmurar: arigatou...

Continuaaa "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jishô:  
moshi-moshi: alô  
dare desuká: quem está falando (ao telefone)

Okaa-san- mãe  
Otou-san- pai  
Hentai- pervertido, tarado  
onegai: por favor  
nee-chan: maninha, mana, irmã  
Gomen ne: desculpe (a)  
Gomen Nasai: sinto muito, me desculpe  
Senpai: veterano  
Sayounara (c/ esse eh o difícil XD): adeus

Tanabata Matsuri: que tal ler o próximo capítulo, onde a Kagome explica o que é? (c/ sou chata heim XD)

Ji-san: avô

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oiiii minna-san!  
E para a infelicidade de vocês eu trago mais um fic besta e idiota da baka-chan aki - e então? Quem leu isso espero que goste...Eu não coloquei o festival nesse cap. Pq eu achei que ia ficar muito grande . pq ele já ficou grande, sem contar o kuzo de prologo que eu fiz né... u.u" Tb quem fez fui eu XD...

Então espero que esse kuzo de fic tenha reviews...Devo ser conhecida como uma péssima autora XD mais td bem...Eu conheço minhas fics XD eu só espero que essa tenha um nº aceitável de reviews...As outras soh tem 4 ou 5... T.T

Kisu kisu

Kagome Kinomoto

( se quiser me mandar um e-mail, mande para: )


	3. O pequeno youkai

Capitulo dois: O pequeno youkai

As aulas haviam passado bem mais rápidas desta vez.Muitos alunos, como Kagome, Sango, Rin e Miroku deixaram as aulas simplesmente entrarem e saírem por seus ouvidos. Todos os que haviam realizado tal ato, só tinham uma pergunta em sua cabeça, que ainda se encontrava sem resposta: como seria o festival daquela noite?

Após o convite de Kagome, alguns alunos se interessaram em ir conferir como estava aquele festival, e logo a notícia deste havia se espalhado pela escola.

"Vai estar bem cheio pelo que eu estou vendo..." pensou Kagome "Será que vou ter que usar... Kimono? Não me sinto bem com eles..."

-E então K-chan...- começou a voz de Rin.

O sinal da saída havia acabado de bater. Sango, Kagome e Rin combinaram de almoçar em uma lanchonete perto da escola (c/ desta vez naum eh o MacDonalds XD).

-Han...?- dizia Kagome distraída novamente.

-Nós vamos ter que ir de kimono?

-Sabe que eu estava pensando nisto também Rin-chan?- comentou Sango.

-É também estava pensando nisso... Eu não sei, o folheto que o ji-san andou pregando não dizia nada...Acho que não é necessário então...

Elas se sentaram em uma mesinha perto da janela da lanchonete e continuaram a conversar.

-E como você vai K-chan?- perguntou Rin.Sempre se preocupara com essas coisa, embora ambas as amigas, Kagome e Sango, não se importavam muito.

-Não sei... Simples eu acho...

-Pois eu acho que deveria usar aquela roupa de sacerdotisa!- disse Rin empolgada.

-Mas...Eu só uso isso para treinar... E muito de vez em quando... Estou sem um tutor e...

-O que vão querer beber?- falou Sango, que estava no balcão pedindo o 'almoço'.

-Quero...Um suco de limão - falou Rin.

-E você K-chan?

-Eu... Hum... Acho que vou querer Sprite...

-Então são dois sprites e um suco de limão - repetiu Sango á balconista.

-Sim senhora, pode aguardar em sua mesa que logo nós levaremos as bebidas e o lanche.

-Hai, arigatou.

Ela foi sentar-se com as amigas.

-E aí, sobre o que estavam falando?

-Rin queria que eu me apresentasse com aquela roupa de miko...- disse Kagome.

Sango abafou uma risada.

-Iam querer pedir conselhos, e tal... Todos iam começar a correr atrás de você para pedirem coisas idiotas...- completou.- O último festival que eu fui, em Kyoto, foi exatamente assim "

-Ah... Mais é porque eu sempre achei aquelas roupas lindinhas...- comentou Rin.

-O que você pediu pra gente comer Sango?

-O de sempre.Uma porção de batatas fritas pra mim e pra Rin, três sanduíches, dois naturais sem alface e um normal sem qualquer verdura ou legume.- Sango odiava verduras.Nunca gostou muito delas.- E aqueles bolinhos de camarão que você tanto gosta.

-hai!- confirmou Kagome sorrindo - tudo o que a gente adora

-Uhum

-Sango você já sabe se você vai ao festival?- perguntou Rin.Não conseguia desviar daquele assunto.Estava chegando no nível de ansiedade de Kagome.

-Já disse.Só tenho que perguntar para o otou-san.

Nesse momento a comida chegou.O papo parou e elas começaram a comer.Estavam com muita fome.

Kagome mordia um dos seus bolinhos e observou uma pessoa entrar na lanchonete.

Era alto, tinha longos cabelos lisos e prateados.As orelhas eram meio pontiagudas, e tinha algumas marcas no rosto.Os olhos frios eram prateados e havia um forte tom de dourado, deixando-os um tanto claro, se fundindo num azul esbranquiçado e num dourado fraco.Tinha um ar distante e orgulhoso.Embora fosse um youkai, o que era muito raro de se ver, vestia-se como um humano normal...

-Olha...- sussurrou Kagome curiosa.- Acho que é um hippie...

Sango abafou uma risada...Kagome parecia muito inocente falando daquele jeito.

-É um youkai Kagome...- disse.

-Ahn... Pensei que era um hippie por causa das tatuagens no rosto...

-Não são tatuagens - corrigiu Sango novamente.Sempre entendeu muito de youkais.

-Ótimo, as marcas e por causa do cabelo comprido.

-É mas... Ele é bem bonito...- murmurou Rin um tanto corada, observando o youkai que estava fazendo um pedido.

Ele desviou os olhos frios para ela.Percebia-se um leve tom de vermelho em suas bochechas pálidas.

-Tá apaixonada por ele Rin?- provocou Kagome.

-É claro que não!- respondeu com veemência e muito vermelha.

-Ihhh... Eu conheço esse show...- disse Sango encarando-a ao mesmo tempo em que mordia o seu sanduíche.- Da ultima vez estava caidinha por é mesmo o nome dele Kagome?

-É caidinha pelo... Yamamura... E ainda dizia que não tinha nada a ver!- elas abafavam risinhos.

O youkais começou a encara-las, e os olhos frios mostravam um leve tom de irritação.

-Mas fazer o que né... O coração da gente muda não é Rin?E se fosse algumas de vocês pararia de falar nisso.Do jeito que os ouvidos dos youkais são sensíveis, por mais baixo que falássemos, ele escutaria como se estivéssemos falando normalmente.

O youkai se mostrou agradecido pelas palavras de Sango.Pegou seu pedido e sentou-se em uma mesa afastada das delas.

-Acabei de comer...- disse Kagome após algum tempo.

-É, eu também - dizia Sango, recolhendo as latinhas de refrigerante e colocando-as num lixo próximo.

-Ah... Isso tudo deu quanto?- perguntou Rin, enquanto remexia a mochila, as bochechas ainda coradas ao observar o youkai disfarçadamente.

-Deu muito menos do que nós temos Rin.Não pedimos nada de diferente!

-Ah...Claro, claro K-chan eu havia me esquecido.

-E então alguém vai querer chá?- perguntou Sango.

-Ah pede... Não custa.- disse Rin olhando atentamente para o chão, ainda corada.

-Tá, mais tome heim, da ultima vez você largou tudo.

-Acontece que da ultima vez eu não tinha pedido e nem disse que eu queria, a Kagome que pediu.

-Mais quando eu te perguntei se queria você me disse sim!  
-Estava falando de outra coisa, você que entendeu errado!  
-Não entendi não...

-Tá bom, ta bom, já chega.Eu vou pedir só três copinhos desta vez, eu não vou nem pedir a chaleira!!

-Ok Sango-chan.

Logo a garçonete já havia voltado com o chá.Todas tomaram, pagaram a conta e foram embora, deixando aquele youkai sozinho na lanchonete.Quando já estavam se despedindo em uma esquina, Sango disse que iria com Kagome, e Rin tomou a direção oposta.

-Por que não fica em casa Sango-chan?- perguntou Kagome.

-Sim... Ta tudo bem, já vou ligar para o outou-san... Se ele deixar passamos em casa pra mim pegar minhas roupas ta?

-Ok, como quiser...

Sango retirou da mochila seu celular, e ligou para casa.Sua irmã mais velha atendeu ao chamado, dizendo que o pai ainda estava no trabalho e que não fora almoçar.Sango sabia que isto era normal, então ligou para o trabalho de seu pai.

Logo a resposta depois de muita insistência fora 'sim' e então, ambas pegaram o metro e foram até a casa de Sango.

Pegaram as roupas dela e retomaram para o Higurashi-Jinja.

-Ah vai ser muito legal - disse Sango entusiasmada.

-É, porque não vai ser você que vai falar aquela baboseira toda...- falou Kagome sem ânimo.

-Anime-se K-chan você sabe que tem uma voz de anjo, e é por isso que quase todos gostam que você abra o festival.

-Falou bem... **Quase todos** – disse Kagome sublinhando as palavras. – Eu não gosto.

-Porque será que eu disse quase todos? – respondeu Sango sorrindo.

Logo já estavam de volta ao templo.

-Nossa... Que cara é essa K-chan? – perguntou Sango espantada.

-Nada... Só me desanima mais ainda ter que subir essa escadaria.

-Ah é só um pouquinho de degraus não vai fazer mal a ninguém.

(Na segunda parte das escadarias)

-Arf... Arf... – afagou Sango...- Já... Já estamos ch... Chegando... Né?

-Hai... –Kagome tentou deter uma risada. – Quem foi mesmo que disse que alguns degraus não iam fazer mal a ninguém?

-Feh... Eu consigo tenho todo o animo do mundo pra subir isso correndo...

-Sango-chan... [gota]

Enquanto Sango tentava correr os degraus acima, pois além de serem a segunda 'camada' de degraus ainda havia o detalhe de serem um pouco ásperos para os joelhos (c/ perceberam q ela soh caiu né u.u"), Kagome reparou em um visitante... Subia as escadas um pouco mais atrás deles.

-Me desculpe...- ela interveio, parando de andar, e fazendo com que Sango parasse de correr (c/ e de tropeçar XD).

-Ahn?? – fez o pequeno garotinho que subia as escadas. Tinha os cabelos ruivos presos atrás da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo, e os olhos eram verdes esmeralda vivo.Tinha umas poucas sardas no rosto...

-Ko...Koji!!- disse Kagome apontando para o pequeno garotinho que aparentava ter 5 ou 6 anos de idade.

-Me desculpe...- começou ele com uma voz doce...- Eu me chamo Shippou, deve estar me confundindo.

-Ah... Perdão...

-O que queria me dizer, heim menina?- indagou a pequena criança.Ao se aproximar mais, Kagome reparou em uma coisa atrás do menino...

-Vo... Você... VOCÊ TEM UM RABO!- exclamou surpresa, erguendo o garoto no ar.- deve ser um novo tipo de tecnologia, nossa e é boa mesmo...

-Uahhhhhhhhh me ponha no chão!!- gritava o garotinho.

-Kagome!- Sango chegou massageando os joelhos.- Solta ele!É uma kitsune.

-Ahn!Uma o que... Ah me desculpe!!!- sem perceber Kagome havia derrubado o pequeno kitsune no chão.

-É uma raposa sua tonta... – Sango aproximou-se levantando o pequeno garoto.- Olha... É um youkai... O que você faz aqui?- perguntou docemente.

-Bah...- resmungou ele - eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter uma festa aqui, e como eu adoro festas eu vim também!

-Festa?

-Deve estar falando do festival...- sussurrou Kagome pelas costas da amiga.

-Hai...- disse ela em resposta.- Mas, me diga... Youkai.

-Shippou - corrigiu-a.

-Sim, Shippou.O que um youkai faz em plena cidade?

-...

-Será que pode me responder?

-Hum...

-Já é o segundo que encontramos hoje...- sussurrou Kagome novamente.

Sango apenas franziu o cenho, olhando para o pequeno youkai e aguardando uma resposta.

-Me diga Shippou...- Kagome ajoelhou-se para ficar mais ou menos da altura do pequeno youkai.- Você deve ter pais, não é?

-Foram mortos... Há uma semana.- murmurou ele. Não parecia mais uma criancinha...

-Me perdoe... Será que só veio para buscar companhia?- perguntou a colegial docemente.

O menininho assentiu, e percebiam-se lágrimas infantis brotando de seus olhos.

-Que tal você ficar com a gente, Shippou-chan?- doce como sempre Kagome lançou a ele aquele sorriso tranqüilizador que só ela tinha.

-Ma... Mas...

Kagome pegou-o no colo e saiu com Sango, que estava pasma com o que acabara de acontecer.

Como a amiga conseguia ser tão hospitaleira?

Não conseguia entender. Apenas subiu a escadaria em silencio, pensando em como seria dali para frente, com um kitsune morando com a colegial.

Continua...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nhoiiiieee minna-san!  
Finalmente resolvi publicar essa droga aqui no f.f ... É as pessoas sabem me convencer u.u"  
Agradeço ás minhas primeiras leitoras a Sango-chan e a Fe-chan que já sabem mais ou menos o que acontecerá daqui pra frente (principalmente vc nee-chan v)

Bem... Espero que eu tenha leitores né... Sem contar que minhas histórias sãs muito grandes ú.ù (e chata e inúteis, e bakas e mais todo o q tem direito... ù.ú)

Nhá... Mais sei q pelo menos 2 pessoas lêem meu novo fracasso - arigatou ne!

Falando em agradecimentos, arigatou Sango-chan uma vez!Vc me ajudou a escolher o título da fic: 'Away'.É o nome de uma musica da banda Nightwish e a tradução tem muito há ver com essa fic aqui:

Away (Tradução) 

_Composição: Nightwish_

Longe  
  
[Os dias estavam mais claros  
Jardins estavam florescendo  
As noites tinham mais esperança  
No silêncio deles O selvagem estava chamando  
Desejos estavam sussurrando  
O tempo estava lá  
Mas sem um significado  
  
Longe, longe no tempo  
Todo sonho é uma jornada longe  
Longe de um lar, longe de cuidado  
Todos os lugares são só uma jornada longe  
  
Os dias se foram  
Jardins ficaram desertos  
  
O selvagem não chama mais  
Desejos tão ocos  
O Garoto Descalço  
lamentando numa noite vazia  
  
Longe...  
  
Goste do momento  
Eleve os céus  
Não deixe o sonhador  
Murchar ao cinza como grama  
  
Sem caídas para a vida  
Um ganho para cada perda  
Tempo me coletou  
Mas me manteu voando  
  
"Para esse presente de sonho eu devo pagar o preço  
com a perda dos prazeres da vida"]

Entaum, a cada cap eu vou postar um trecho da tradução o que ela significa pra fic ok?Mais uma vez arigatou e muitos kisus

Kagome Kinomoto


	4. Tanabata Matsuri o festival das estrelas

Capítulo três: Tanabata Matsuri, o festival das estrelas.

-Bem, essa é a minha casa Shippou-chan.- disse a colegial após terem subido as escadarias. Estava com os braços abertos como se desse as boas vindas ao novo 'morador' de sua casa.

Sango sorriu. Finalmente conseguira entender a beleza interior da amiga.Ficou refletindo por uns instantes.

-O que foi Sango-chan? - perguntou Kagome, que agora segurava Shippou no colo.

-Nada, não foi nada K-chan. Vamos entrar então?

Ambas dirigiram-se até a porta da casa de Kagome. Era uma casa simples, de tamanho médio. Era pintada de branco, com um telhado escuro. Apesar de ser simples, era uma casa muito bela.

As barracas do festival já estavam todas prontas, e alguns de seus donos já estavam nelas, conversando entre si, diferente das garotas, cujo silêncio era quase mortal.

-Hum... Que cheirinho bom!- exclamou a pequena kitsune saltando do colo da colegial.

-Aonde você vai, Shippou-chan? – indagou Sango.

-Vou conhecer a casa! Eu posso, não posso?

-Ah pode sim – respondeu Kagome docemente.- A propósito, eu não me apresentei ainda... Sou Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. E essa é minha amiga Sango. Yasawa Sango.

-Tudo bem... Kagome, e Sango... – o garotinho memorizava os nomes em sua cabeça.- Então Kagome... Posso brincar por aqui, posso?- o pequenino youkai lançou-lhe um olhar doce, tipo os daqueles cães que imploram um pedaço de comida ao dono.

-Claro - só que tome cuidado, ok? – respondeu a colegial.

-Sim eu vou tomar! - o youkai abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça Shippou-chan... Quando for voltar, vá para o segundo quarto à direita, no segundo andar da casa, está bem? – a colegial falava de seu quarto.

-Sim!- Shippou assentiu e saiu pulando pelo amplo, agora um pouco menos por causa das barracas, espaço do Higurashi Jinja.

-Então... Vamos entrar Sango-chan.

Kagome abriu a porta de correr da casa, ambas tiraram os sapatos e entraram. (c/ pra quem naum sabe, lah no Nihon eh costume tirar os sapatos antes de entrar em casa "). A Sra. Higurashi estava na lavanderia da casa, obviamente lavando roupas.

O ji-san (avô) da colegial estava contando alguns amuletos, sentado no sofá.

-Ah Kagome! Que bom que você voltou! – o senhor levantou-se vindo em busca da neta.

-Ah olá ji-san.

-Konnitchiwa! – cumprimentou Sango educadamente.

-Konnitchiwa Sango-sama... – disse o avô de Kagome, e logo depois virou sua atenção para esta. – Kagome eu mudei tudo o que você tem que falar... Acontece que...

-NANIIIIIIII????- gritou desesperada. Havia decorado todo o texto, como pode?

-Ca... Calma... Fique calma eu só diminui e acrescentei umas coisinhas... – mesmo que de longe, o Sr. Higurashi entregou a colegial uma folha dobrada em quatro.

Ela pegou violentamente, subiu as escadas com raiva, fazendo um horrível barulho. Sango seguiu logo atrás, pedindo licença ao avô da garota e subindo as mesmas escadas, só que com delicadeza.

Kagome entrou no quarto, quase bateu a porta no nariz da amiga, só que esta a segurou.

-Kagome! – disse em tom de advertência.

-O que foi? Passei horas lendo **aquela porcaria...** – ela apontou para o papel verde em cima da escrivaninha. – **E ele me vem com... com... _com isso aqui..._**– completou por fim, balançando o papel dobrado em quatro em suas mãos.

-Fique calma K-chan. Está bem menor que o outro. – falou Sango examinando ambos os papéis.

-Humpf...

É verdade, Kagome tinha que admitir, o avô só queria ajuda-la ao fazer uma apresentação menor e mais rápida. Kagome decidiu não decorar o texto e ler na hora em que deveria mesmo. Era mais rápido.

Sango estava sentada na cadeira perto da escrivaninha e Kagome na cama. Estavam em silêncio como antes. Sango virou-se para a mesa, e viu sobre ela um caderninho aberto da cor preta, de folhas igualmente negras, meio empoeiradas, e escondido em baixo de alguns livros.

-O que é isso K-chan? – disse puxando o pequeno caderno de baixo dos livros.

Kagome apanhou-o e o folheou...

-Onde estava? – perguntou.

-Aqui. – disse ela apontando para os livros. – Bem escondido.

-Isso aqui... Nossa faz muito tempo... Costumava escrever poemas nele desde a sexta série... – A colegial devolveu-o a amiga.

-Será que posso lê-los? – perguntou Sango sorrindo.

-Claro... Mas...

Kagome não pode completar a frase, Sango já estava lendo.

_**Soneto de desilusão**  
"Caminhando e pensando em vão  
Tentando cantar alguma beleza  
Com um punhado vil de tristeza  
Mórbidas murchas flores à mão  
Que importa se serão doces alvoradas  
Se me machucam as sutis lembranças  
Abandonou-me a sorridente esperança  
Causam-me lágrimas dores lembradas  
Já estou farto de crer em auroras  
De ver beleza em faunas e floras  
Se tudo é amargo em meu coração  
A degradação que me veio turvando  
Poesia de vida que eu ia imaginando  
Amargou meu peito cárcere de solidão" _

-K...K-chan... Foi você que... Fez isto? – perguntou Sango pasma, era um lindo poema, porém muito macabro. Sempre achou Kagome muito meiga, mas não sabia que ela tinha um lado... Gótico.

-É, você não me deixou falar...

-Desculpe... Estava muito curiosa.

-Tudo bem... Deve estar espantada. Mas... Sempre que eu estava triste costumava escrever esses poemas... Góticos.

-Ah, então é você mesma... – Sango suspirou aliviada. – Porque você faz isto até hoje.

Kagome sorriu, novamente exibindo o tranqüilizador sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

Sango retribuiu-lhe.

-Mas me diga... O que te passou pela cabeça quando escreveu isso? – perguntou Sango, ainda meio indignada.

-Não sei... Eu não lembro bem... Só sei que eu deveria estar bem triste né?

E a conversa seguiu-se, horas e mais horas. Até darem exatamente 17:00.

-Nossa olha só a hora... Vamos nos arrumar? – perguntou Kagome.

-Sim, tudo bem.

(**_uma notinha aki..._** _Como vocês já devem ter percebido, em muitos animes é comum tomar banho... 'em grupo' então isso vai acontecer agora... Demo, isso ñ significa q elas se amam (Yuri) heim!? u.ú_)

-Vamos tomar um banho agora? – perguntou Sango, retirando suas roupas da mochila.

-Sim. Vamos naquele outro banheiro 'tá?

-Certo.

Ambas pegaram suas roupas. Kagome entrou no banheiro 'normal' da casa, pegou duas toalhas, o seu shampoo e o condicionador. Então seguiram para o andar de baixo da casa. Saíram pelos fundos desta e foram seguindo.

Esta parte era afastada das barracas. Estavam passando bem perto do Hokora do templo, e havia uma outra espécie de 'ala' parecida com o Hokora, exatamente naquele lugar, fora da casa.

Kagome abriu a porta de madeira, e um vapor quente saiu de dentro dali. Lá encontrava-se uma terma, que segundo o avô da colegial, estivera naquele tempo desde a época feudal.

-Antigamente era usado para purificações... Mas okaa-san disse que era melhor usarmos como... Uma terma de banho, já que não se purificam pessoas como antigamente... – murmurou Kagome, explicando para Sango o sentido daquele 'banheiro' ser ali.

-Legal... – murmurou em resposta.

Kagome fechou e trancou as 'portas' enquanto Sango depositava as roupas em um mármore perto das torneiras. (c/ o banho japa eh bem diferente tah, vamos ver isso aki ).

Tiraram as roupas e jogaram sobre o corpo água que estava dentro de uma 'bacia' de madeira. Ambas estavam lavando os cabelos quando Sango iniciou um assunto.

-K-chan, você já foi á praia?

-Nossa... Acho que faz muito tempo por quê?

-É que eu estava pensando... Sabe aquelas excursões de acampamento que a escola costuma realizar?

-Sei sim...

-Então, Miroku-senpai me disse que talvez a próxima excursão desse tipo seja pra lá...

-Sério? Nossa seria muito divertido! Eu adoro a praia!

Sango sorriu, mas seu sorriso sumiu assim que esta jogou água sobre si mesma novamente. Logo o rosto molhado exibiu novamente este sorriso.

Kagome agora estava se enxaguando, e logo as duas entraram na terma (c/ prontinho! Eh assim q se toma banho no Nihon ) e ficaram descansando. Estavam novamente em silêncio até que Kagome resolveu perguntar.

-Sango-chan... Você ama mesmo o Miroku né?

Sango que já se encontrava vermelha devido ao vapor quente, corou ainda mais.

Kagome sorrindo, continuou:

-É né, vejo que sim e então, vai se declarar pra ele?

Continuou em silêncio.

-Ai, ai... – suspirou Kagome. – É, você não é fácil ainda sorrindo. Bem, vamos sair, nos arrumamos no meu quarto.

As duas se enxugaram e colocaram as roupas que usariam aquela noite.

Sango estava com um vestido chinês vermelho, com uns detalhes de flores estampados em vinho. Ele tinha uma 'abertura' lateral que se seguia até a metade da coxa. Estava lindo nela.

A roupa de Kagome era uma blusinha baby-look cor negra, onde estava escrito com um gliter cinza 'Darkness Girl'. Usava também uma calça jeans larga que a deixou realmente linda.

Saíram daquele 'banheiro' e dirigiram-se ao quarto da colegial. Haviam passado um perfume de fragrância doce e delicada, e uma leve maquiagem. Sango sobrepôs uma sombra rosa escura em seus olhos oblíquos e contornou-os de preto, prendeu os cabelos castanhos quase negros em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, estava realmente linda!  
Kagome apenas passou um gloss nos lábios e escovou seus longos cabelos negros, deixando-os soltos. Kagome pegou a folha dobrada em quatro, e ambas seguiram para fora da casa.

O Sr. Higurashi, a Sra. Higurashi e Souta, irmão mais novo de Kagome, já se encontravam fora da casa. Já eram seis e dez. As barracas já estavam postas e o movimento começava a aflorar. Havia um palco onde, mais tarde, tocariam algumas músicas. Kagome e seu avô subiram neste, deixando Sango, Souta e a Sra. Higurashi para 'baixo' como as outras pessoas.

O Sr. Higurashi pigarreou ao ligar o microfone. Ao som deste, algumas pessoas foram se aglomerando em volta do palco, se bem que aquilo não era necessário, já que o som poderia ser escutado de longe.

-É com grande prazer... Que daremos início ao festival das estrelas gêmeas... Nesta noite teremos muitas atrações...- O Sr. Higurashi começou a falar e Kagome, meio nervosa, começou a ler o papel que até então se encontrava dobrado. Quando terminou, só prestou atenção nas últimas palavras do avô.

-... E agora, vamos saber a verdadeira razão pela qual realizamos este festival.

A jovem nervosa aproximou-se do microfone. Nunca vira tantas pessoas em um simples festival. O espaço agora parecia muito pequeno. Pegou o microfone e começou a ler:

"_**Há cerca de 4.000 anos, as estrelas **Vega **e** Altair **foram fonte de inspiração para uma estória surgida na China. Uma certa princesa Orihime e o seu amado, o pastor Kengyu, assim conhecidos por nós japoneses, ao se conhecerem dedicaram-se apenas às paixões, esquecendo-se das suas obrigações.Por este motivo, foram transformados em duas estrelas e separados pela Via Láctea, mas foi permitido a ambos um encontro anual, no mês de Julho.Ansiosos por este dia, eles passaram a se dedicar ao trabalho com mais afinco do que antes.**_

_**Baseado nessa lenda surgiu o Festival das Estrelas.**_

_**A festa foi introduzida no Japão há aproximadamente 1.300 anos como o nome de **Tanabata Matsuri**, e a cidade de Sendai promove esta, que é uma das maiores e mais belas manifestações do folclore ocidental e cuja réplica passou a ser realizada aqui em Tókio, no Higurashi Jinja desde 1979. **_(c/ eles estão na mesma época q nós, tah?)  
_**Nos dias de **Tanaba Matsuri**,as pessoas costumam escrever seus desejos em pequenos papéis, os **Tanzaku **para depois pendurá-los nos bambus enfeitados, chamados **Sassa Dake.**Segundo a crença, os pedidos feitos aos deuses do fundo do coração, serão atendidos como forma de gratidão pela dádiva recebida...**_

A colegial reparou em algo que nunca viu escrito todas as vezes que fazia o mesmo diálogo. Voltou a ler, agora já havia perdido o nervosismo.

_**Ainda sim, corre uma lenda atual dizendo que de tão dedicados que ficaram, Orihime e Kengyu receberam uma autorização de encarnarem em pessoas reais, e terem as estrelas para abençoá-los."**_

Kagome havia terminado, e recebera uma salva de palmas, o que a fizera corar insensatamente.

O avô terminou o discurso e as pessoas estavam 'autorizadas' a andar por entre as barracas e se divertirem. Kagome desceu as escadas do palco, procurando por Sango, mas não a viu. A aglomeração de pessoas estava muito forte. Estava andando por entre as pessoas e ouvindo os donos das barracas gritando "Vamos moço, moça mais uma tentativa!" ou então "Senhores, senhoras aproximem-se..." eram tantas as falas para chamar a atenção e mais tantas das pessoas que conversavam que a colegial não sabia nem onde estava.

Acabou por esbarrar em um rapaz alto.

-Me... Me desculpe.- murmurou ela.

-Ah não foi nada.- o rapaz virou-se. – Ah! É você Kagome-chan!

-Mi... Miroku-senpai! Nossa, estava procurando por você e Sango-chan.

-É, e você achou, ela está bem aqui.

Miroku afastou-se e Kagome pode ver Sango tentando acertar um alvo com uma 'arma'.

-Droga!- ela gritou.

-Perdeu de novo Sangozinha? – perguntou Miroku.

-Sim, mas se me chamar de 'Sangozinha' de novo eu vou usar minha última tentativa para acabar com você!

-Me desculpe meu amor. – murmurou Miroku.

Kagome estava rindo de ambos, realmente formavam um lindo casal, foi o seu pensamento naquela hora.

-Pare com isso, se não... – disse Sango em um tom ao mesmo tempo cínico, e de aviso.

-Se não...? Ora, Sango deixa eu te ajudar. – Miroku tirou a 'arma' da mão da garota e mirou bem ao alvo, acertando-o em cheio.- Há, há, fala, pode dizer, quem é o gostosão? – disse Miroku levantando uma sobrancelha.

Kagome, Sango: gota

-E então Sangozinha, qual prêmio vai querer o ursinho, o coelhinho...

Sango examinou os prêmios, já que Miroku havia acertado, ela tinha o direito de escolher dentre alguns deles, os que estavam na primeira prateleira.

-Já sei! - disse por fim - Eu quero aquela miniatura ali.- ela apontou para um pequeno bonequinho de pelúcia da Sasami de Tenchi Muyo

Saíram os três da barraca, conversando e logo viram a tradicional barraca de pegar peixinhos.Kagome e Sango se divertiram pegando muitos deles, que foram colocados em um saquinho de plástico com água.

Estavam conversando bem animados, até que Miroku chamou a atenção para uma barraquinha de Yakissoba, que estava cheirando muito, muito bem.

-Que tal nós comermos aqui?

-ótimo! – respondeu Kagome em resposta.

-Tudo bem, estou bem faminta. - disse Sango.

-Se Sangozinha e K-chan querem, então eu pago! –disse Miroku dando uma piscadela para ambas.  
Kagome, Sango gota: Tudo bem Miroku-senpai... –responderam em uníssono.

-Ah, eu vou esperar você lá na Goshinboku (a árvore sagrada) está bem? – disse Kagome afastando-se um pouco.

-Certo.- concordou Miroku.

-Eu vou com você. – disse Sango.

-Não, Sango fique para ajudar Miroku-senpai. Eu só vou guardar um lugar tranqüilo para nós comermos. – respondeu Kagome, á amiga. Na verdade, ela queria deixá-los a sós.

Saiu andando decidida sem nem mesmo esperar a amiga falar.

Estava muito cheio mesmo naquela noite, ela se pôs a pensar como seria nos dias seguintes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma velha senhora que depositou sua mão em seu ombro.

-Po... Pois não? – disse um pouco assustada. Estava mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

-Olá... A apresentação da senhorita foi muito boa esta noite, tem uma voz muito linda!

-Arigatou! – disse a jovem encabulada.

-Me chamo Kaede, e eu estou cuidando desta barraca de karaokê. Os clientes não vêm, mas eu preciso deste dinheiro para colaborar com o hospital em que trabalho. Será que a senhorita, poderia me ajudar, cantando uma música com essa sua linda voz, para chamar os clientes?

-Si... Sim senhora, adoraria... – a jovem não podia negar a ajuda, a senhora Kaede precisava daquele dinheiro, e já que ela pedira tão educadamente Kagome resolveu cantar. Viu as opções de música, e escolheu uma rápida, já que Miroku e Sango logo voltariam com o yakissoba.

-----

Estava andando entediado, nunca vira um lugar tão chato. Tinha decidido ir àquele festival para não aturar a barulheira, já que era vizinho do templo.

A luz de uma barraca próxima iluminou suas feições, exibindo um corpo forte, lindos e magníficos olhos dourados. E os volumosos cabelos prateados. Tinha orelhas de 'inu' (cachorro) no topo da cabeça, caracterizando-o como um hanyou. As pessoas às vezes o olhavam curiosas, mas chegavam à conclusão que deveriam ser ' uma arquinho de orelhas ganhados em uma barraca qualquer.'

Tinha um andar crucial, queria muito sair dali. Uma parte o dizia para ficar, a casa estaria deserta e não ia conseguir dormir. Acabou por estar bem perto da Goshinboku. Seus sensíveis ouvidos captaram uma doce voz.

Era um canto, parecia de anjos. Ele reconheceu a música que estava sendo cantada, pois era uma das bandas que ele mais gostava.

This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass  
_  
Isto sou eu para todo o sempre  
Um sem um nome  
Esta vida é o último esforço  
Para encontrar a linha perdida da vida_

This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline

_Isto sou eu para todo o sempre  
Um dos perdidos  
Aquele sem um nome  
Sem um coração honesto como bússola_   
  
Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope Id give my everything...

Oh, como eu gostaria que a chuva curasse  
Tudo o que eu quero é sonhar novamente  
Meu coração amoroso, perdido na escuridão  
Por esperança eu daria tudo o que sou

Aproximou-se do local de onde vinha a voz e se deparou com uma linda jovem de cabelos negros, com um microfone na mão, a letra da música em outra e balançando o corpo suavemente ao ritmo da música.

Ficou parado por alguns instantes observando-a, logo a música havia acabado, e uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas estava reunida na frente da barraca, escolhendo letras e fazendo fila para cantar.

O hanyou ouviu uma velha murmurar à jovem:

-Muito obrigada minha querida, que os Deuses a protejam!

-Não há de quê, eu que agradeço, queria muito cantar essa música em um karaokê, até mais!

Os olhos dourados viram-na andando por entre as pessoas, espremendo-se um pouco. Logo estavam próximos um do outro. Ele também não sabia o por quê, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

-Ahn... tem alguma coisa errada em mim?- murmurou a jovem passando a mão pelos cabelos na tentativa de tirar 'alguma coisa estranha' dali.

-Não... – murmurou o garoto - só estava vendo como você canta bem.

A garota corou. O hanyou corou ainda mais, não sabia por que dissera isso. Uma voz em sua cabeça murmurou: "a resposta é simples... está gamado nela..." o rubor cobriu-lhe o rosto, e ele 'respondeu' a voz interiormente "Claro que não, é só uma humana idiota como todos esses outros!"

-Co... Com licença... – interveio a jovem, fazendo 'a voz' sumir por completo da cabeça do hanyou. – Eu preciso ficar ali – disse apontando para a Goshinboku – É que estou esperando uns amigos. Se quiser, pode vir também.

-Não obrigado, não quero incomodar ninguém. – respondeu o hanyou com aspereza.

-Ah tudo bem se não quiser... Pensei que podíamos conversar. Mas... antes de eu ir... – a garota foi aproximando-se cada vez mais do hanyou, deixando-o confuso e envergonhado. O que ela iria fazer?

"Nós só nos falamos agora... o que ela pensa estar fazendo... ela não deve..."

vup, vup, vup

-Sã...São reais???

-Ora sua pirralha insolente! muito vermelho o que acha que minhas orelhas são? Brinquedos?

-Ora... Então você é mesmo um hanyou... Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Ji-san vive dizendo que temos uma barreira muito poderosa, contra qualquer tipo de ser que não seja humano.

-Não é hora pra essa piadinhas...- o garoto falava irritado.

-Ah! Me desculpe, tenho que ir, a gente se vê! – a jovem sai andando deixando o hanyou pasmo e sem graça no meio de todos.

----

-Miroku, Sango! – Kagome correu acenando para os dois, encontrando-os perto da Goshinboku.

-K-chan! Pensei que estaria aqui, perto, onde estava? – Sango entregou a ela um pratinho de isopor onde estava o yakissoba, estava com o cheiro ótimo.Kagome pegou os hashis (c/ aqueles pauzinhos) e pôs-se a comer, o cheiro nem se comparava ao gosto, era ótimo.

-Esthava canthandhu... – tentava falar ao mesmo tempo em que mastigava.

-Ah sim...

Sentaram-se sob a árvore e conversando começaram a comer vagarosamente.

-Duvido que consiga pegar um. – disse Sango examinando o saquinho plástico onde estavam seus peixinhos, eram vários.

-Claro que consigo Sangozinha, graças a mim você ganhou uma linda boneca.- disse Miroku com ar superior, acabando de engolir todo o macarrão.

-Então me prove isso agora, vamos até a barraca que tal?

-Como quiser minha querida.

Kagome abafou uma risada e seguiram para a mesma barraca onde haviam pego os peixinhos.

Miroku pagou e recebeu uma 'peneira' e um saco plástico para colocar os peixes nele. Estava tentando há alguns minutos, sem nenhum sucesso.

-Está vendo o que eu disse, Miroku? – subornou-o Sango.

-Ah, estou fazendo de propósito para deixá-la feliz.- disse em resposta. "Porcaria onde estão estes malditos peixes?"

Miroku estava tão concentrado que não notou a algazarra que se passava, um garotinho estava sendo perseguido por um outro garoto, bem mais velho que ele, empurravam as pessoas e derrubavam muitas coisas.

Kagome e Sango desviaram a atenção do concentrado Miroku e passaram a observar o que acontecia, rindo muito.

-Ora, volte aqui seu pirralho!- gritava o garoto mais velho, Kagome reconheceu-o instantaneamente, era o hanyou com quem conversara.

-Nhya-há-há-há me pegue se for capaz, Inu-Youkai! – Shippou era quem estava correndo do garoto.

Estavam próximos à barraca de peixes, as pessoas afastaram-se espantadas, e apenas o concentrado monge ficou ali.

Shippou que quase foi apanhado, saltou sobre a cabeça de Miroku que abaixou-se muito, quase caindo dentro do tanque de água, e ao tentar levantar foi o alvo do tropeço do hanyou, caindo dentro do tanque.

-Pff... Hahahahahaha essa... essa... essa foi.. foi... muito boa Houshi-sama... hahahahaha – Sango estava 'rolando' de rir, assim como todas as outras pessoas que estavam ali.

-Hahahaha... Mi.. Miroku-senpai... vo...você es...está bem...? – Kagome tentou ser prestativa, mas não conseguia parar de rir.

-Droga...- murmurou Miroku "saindo" do tanque (c/ XDD tadinho dele né? ")

-VOLTA AQUI SEU HANYOU DE UMA FIGAAA!!! – Miroku agora era o terceiro perseguidor, correndo atrás do hanyou...

Continua.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi minna-san!  
Antes de mais nada, obrigada a Hikari-chan (Tassi Higurashi) por ter revisado esse capítulo! Arigatou!

Nossa aleluia não? O festival começou e eu finalmente coloquei o terceiro capítulo.

Obrigada de novo Sango-chan! TT.TT mais eu te garanto que não deveria ter feito o q fez... Sango-chan 'convocou' leitoras pra essa miserável e inútil fic! Nhai . tadinhas delas nee-chan! Mas mesmo assim obrigada!  
Esse capítulo demorou pq eu tinha me prometido q soh ia continuar a fic qdo ela tivesse 6 reviews ou , pra ver se valia a pena. Entaum eu fui abrir meu e-mail pra ver se eu tinha reviews q com certeza eu naum ia receber, e logo de cara encontro 4 reviews!!! ºOº ebaa!!! E depois uma semaninha depois 2 super-reviews mto simpáticas da Akane-chan e da Hitomi-chan! DOMOOOOOO ARIGATOU MINNA-SAAAAAN! Kinomoto emocionada nossa brigadaum mesmo, eu naum esperava nem 0,001 desses elogios! - Vou agradecer todas essa MA-RA-VI-LHO-SAS reviews!!!

**Hitomi-chan: **Oiiii! Noxa o.o acho q naum sou nem metade disso q vc falou!  
Ah q bom q vc gostou da fic... calma eu naum quero te matar XD principalmente pq vc foi mto caridosa em cooperar comigo pra q essa droga d 3º cap. Saísse!!! Arigatou por tudo! (ah eu tb naum qro morrer sem ir no show de qualquer uma dessas maravilhosas bandas! XD)  
**Akane-chan: **Nihaozinhu pra vc - ah Lucy-chan vc eh um anjinhu T.T ah e vc tb Akane-chan - obrigada por ter lido a fic!Soh naum consigo acreditar no q vc disse, q consegue por o modo q eu consigo por 'um pouco de todo' na fic eh maravilhoso XD acho minha escrita mto confusa XDD  
Ah claro naum vou te matar, tb naum posso deixar q mate minha amada nee-chan (XD) kisus e obrigada por ter lido!  
**Michiro:** arigatou miguinha!!! Espero q continue acompanhando!  
**Aaliah: **oiiii!!! Arigatou pelos elogios! Ah sobre o Shippou-chan, bem esse 'mistério' ainda será revelado hahaha risada maligna Eh, vc estava certa aquele era o Sesshou-Maru, o Inu apareceu nesse cap!  
**Tassi Higurashi: **Oiiizinhu miga! Nossa, q bom q eu consegui te inspirar né? Pq eu amo suas fics ehehe - entaum naum eh q eu goste de espelhos eh por causa de um acontecimento inútil e tb pq eu acho q eles daum um tom misterioso XDD obrigada por ler a fic, espero q continue acompanhando!  
**Taiji Ya Sango-chan: **Yoo fofuxa - nhai q honra naum? Ter como review nº 1 a da nee-chan -  
Naum, Miroku naum eh o 'idiota, imprestável que mudou de unidade' XDD Ah q bom q gostou da 'homenagem'... foi soh uma pequena demonstração do qto adoro vc migaa -- Arigatou, continue acompanhando tah?  
  
Então é isso mesmo, e onegai onegai façam essa fic wirter (ou melhor dizendo essa amadora) feliz, deixando uma review, clicando no 'Go' aí em baixo e digitanto mesmo q seja pra cirticar ok?

Big BjKs

Kagome Kinomoto


	5. Ambos os corações

Capítulo quatro: Ambos os corações...

**--Flhasbakc--**

-Pff... Hahahahahaha essa... essa... essa foi.. foi... muito boa Houshi-sama... hahahahaha – Sango estava 'rolando' de rir, assim como todas as outras pessoas que estavam ali.

-Hahahaha... Mi.. Miroku-senpai... vo...você es...está bem...? – Kagome tentou ser prestativa, mas não conseguia parar de rir.

-Droga...- murmurou Miroku "saindo" do tanque.

-VOLTA AQUI SEU HANYOU DE UMA FIGAAA!!! – Miroku agora era o terceiro perseguidor, correndo atrás do hanyou...

**--Fim do flashback--**

-Hum... – murmurava o hanyou...  
-Grrr... ¬¬ - Miroku lançava-lhe olhares furtivos.

Sango, Kagome gotona

Depois do incidente de algumas horas atrás, resolveram parar de correr e conversar como Kagome propôs. Estavam sentados em 'roda' sob a sombra da Goshinboku, embora tentassem nenhuma palavra saia de suas bocas.

Já estava cansada de ficar sentada ali por meia hora e ver que nenhum deles abria a boca.

-Bem... Eu vou comprar um bolinhos de camarão... – Kagome levantou-se. – Tentem se falar até que eu volte.

-Eu também quero Kagome!- disse Shippou levantando-se também.

Kagome e Shippou saíram a procura de uma barraquinha que vendesse bolinhos, e deixaram um Miroku irritado, um Inu-Yasha emburrado e uma Sango que segurava risos todos juntos.

-Bem... – a garota tentou 'começar' um assunto.- Miroku... Não precisa ficar tão irritado...

-Ora Sango... EU ESTOU ENXARCADO!

-Deixando isso de lado, você perdeu nossa "aposta".

-E a culpa foi desse moleque!- disse apontando para o hanyou com a cabeça, enquanto os braços ficavam cruzados.

-Ai... " – Sango se aproximou de Inu-Yasha e 'puxou-o pra baixo' para que ficassem da mesma altura.- Acho que deve se desculpar do Houshi... Ele pode ficar emburrado mas é uma boa pessoa, se se desculpar ele não ficará mais assim...

-Esqueça! Quem começou foi aquele pirralho!

-...

---

-Veja Kagome, acho que aquela ali vende! – o pequeno youkai apontou pra uma barraquinha de comida.

-... – suspirou a colegial...- Me diga Shippou-chan... O que você fez que deixou aquele Hanyou tão irritado?

-... Acontece que eu estava me divertindo quando...

---OoOoO Flhashback oOoOo---

"Nossa! Que festa enorme! Kagome-chan tinha razão... Eu estou adorando!"

O pequeno youkai continuou andando até que teve sua atenção presa por uma barraca:

-Hahahahaha olhem só!Eu acertei mais uma!

Seus olhinhos miraram um hanyou com uma 'arma' em uma das mãos, acertando o alvo com freqüência. O pequeno aproximou-se e 'pulou' para alcançar uma arma também. Ele não foi notado, então decidiu usar um de seus truques de raposa.

Tirou de um dos bolsos um cogumelo vermelho com bolinhas brancas e com olhos enormes... Colocou em sua cabeça, e o cogumelo começou a 'chorar', então o pequeno youkai transformou-se em um grande 'youkai'! Seria um Shippou crescido.

O cabelo ruivo que antes estava preso num pequeno rabo agora estava bem maior e mais liso (c/ igual o do Kouga!) e as roupas também estavam 'maiores' embora fossem as mesmas. Estava incrivelmente lindo...

Enquanto ia andando só ouviam-se os suspiros das garotas... E quando uma delas o mirava... Bem... Normalmente suas falas seriam...

-E aí boneca? piscando com um olho, e um sorriso super brilhante

-Aaaaahhh... menininha desmaiando

E assim o grande arrasa-corações, Shippou, foi andando para tomar o lugar do hanyou. Pegou uma das armas e começou a atirar, mirando o hanyou em modo de desafio. Ambos encararam-se num piscar de olhos, e começaram a disparar suas armas. Nenhum parou um momento...

E a disputa seguia-se atraindo muitos outros clientes e expectadores. Nenhum dos dois errou um alvo...

Estava tudo correndo bem até que... Uma criança percebeu o 'cogumelo' na cabeça do 'galã' (c/XD) e o puxou, fazendo com que Shippou voltasse ao 'normal'.

O hanyou e todas as pessoas que estavam ali, olharam-no boquiabertos. Sem saber o que fazer Shippou pegou aquela 'arma' mirou bem o nariz do hanyou... e atirou nele!

Uma daquelas rolhas acertaram o nariz dele em cheio, e Shippou saiu correndo. Irado, o hanyou começou a correr atrás dele...

---OoOoO Fim do Flashback oOoOoO---

-E foi isso que aconteceu - disse por fim.

-Shippou-chan... gotona – "Não pensei que alguém ficaria tão irado por uma bobagem dessa..." – Bem, vamos comprar os bolinhos e voltar pra junto dos outros...

E dizendo isso chegaram até uma barraca e compraram uns bolinhos...

----

-Ah! Eu não agüento mais! Vão ficar se olhando furtivamente para sempre?

-E se ficarmos? – disse o hanyou sarcasticamente.

-Não é isso Sangozinha... Você não percebe o que esse _hanyou _– Miroku lançou um olhar extremamente frio para o hanyou. – fez? E ainda não tem a mínima intenção de se desculpar... Eu aceitaria suas desculpas.

-Feh! Fale o que quiser humano.

Sango: suspiro até quando...

-O que disse Sango-chan?

-...

-Eu disse Miroku, que eu quero saber o que aconteceu pra esse cara aí ficar correndo de um lado pro outro atrás de uma criancinha...

-Certo, se é isso que deseja saber eu conto!

Enquanto eu estava na barraca que tiro ao alvo, um cara muito estranho surgiu, quando ele passava as mulheres desmaiavam suspiravam e...

-Mas... quando eu estava nessa barraca não tinha nenhum hanyou – disse Miroku.

-Miroku ¬¬ deixa o cara continuar? – cortou-o Sango.

-Como eu ia dizendo, estava ganhando muitos pontos, porque não errei nenhuma – falou com cara de convencido. – e aí apareceu um cara estranho e começou a me desafiar... Até que um pirralho puxou uma coisa ridícula que ele usava na cabeça e aí ele se transformou em um pirralho também... Então... Aquele pirralho de uma figa atirou com aquela porcaria de arma no meu nariz! – o hanyou apontou para uma marca vermelha em seu nariz.

-... hahahahahahahahaha – Sango caiu na gargalhada mais uma vez.- Que... que motivo... hahahahahaha

-Nossa meu amigo, se eu soubesse que esse motivo tinha sido tão tonto eu não implicaria com você... – disse Miroku num tom superior.  
Instantes depois Kagome chega com Shippou, segurando uma caixinha que cheirava muito bem.

-Então, podem pegar.

Ela sentou-se perto do hanyou e todos se serviram.

-Parece que Miroku-senpai e o... Me desculpe, qual é o seu nome?

-Me chamo Inu-Yasha...Himura Inu-Yasha. E você menina?

-Eu Higurashi Kagome.

-Você mora aqui então?

-Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

Inu-Yasha sentiu-se um pouco incomodado com aquele sorriso. Engoliu aquele bolinho de camarão... Estava ótimo.

-Bem, parece que vocês já fizeram as pazes. – Kagome começou a falar novamente.

-É quase isso K-chan... – falou Sango.

E mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta deles...

-Ah mas vão ficar quietos desse jeito? – Kagome sentia-se incomodada com aquele silêncio. – Olha, eu tenho uma idéia para nós nos conhecermos melhor. – disse sorrindo.

-Pois saiba que eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de continuar com vocês. – rebateu o hanyou de nome Inu-Yasha.

-Ah é? Pois pra mim o _senhor _parece muito interessado em permanecer com a gente. – falou Miroku. – Também com duas beldades dessas com a gente... – Miroku olhou para Kagome e Sango que coraram, e como estava perto de Sango... Acabou por 'aplicar seu golpe'.

-Hentai! tapa Quando vai aprender?

Shippou, Kagome, Inu: gota  
-Ha...ha... é Sango-chan... é que eu não posso resistir a alguém tão linda... cai no chão

-Bem, deixando esses dois de lado... – Kagome voltou a falar. – Enquanto eu estava indo ver aonde de achavam os bolinhos, me deram um folheto de uma nova loja de jogos de simulações virtuais.

-É mesmo K-chan, e onde é isso?

-Fica perto da escola. Ah Inu-Yasha, nós estudamos na escola Sengoku Jidai...

-Eu também estudo lá...

-ótimo! Podemos ir nessa loja depois da aula de amanhã! O que vocês acham?

-Ah por mim tudo bem... – disse Miroku.

-É eu também adoraria K-chan! – respondeu Sango entusiasmada.

-E você Inu-Yasha?

-Keh... Eu já disse que não quero ir.

-Ah... Por favor vamos! Vai ser muito divertido, existem dois novos jogos de simulção virtual, - e ela conferiu-os no folheto – Aqui diz, Shikon no Tama e 'Game Over'...

-Posso dar uma olhada? – pediu Inu-Yasha.

-Claro. – disse a colegial entregando a ele o folheto.

Ele leu as palavras soltas, pareciam totalmente sem nexo.. '_Simulação virtual... Jogos de RPG... Computadores... Game Over... Shikon no Tama...'_ Resolveu então concordar em ir... Afinal fizera amigos... E ele definitivamente não tinha amigos.

-Tudo bem eu vou...

-Sério! Que ótimo! – Kagome estava muito feliz, controlou-se para não abraça-lo de alegria.

E a noite custou a passar, embora todos estivessem se divertindo muito...

----

E o dia chegou mais cedo que esperavam. Um festival é um festival, é comum as pessoas ficarem lá até o raiar da madrugada. A garota abriu os olhos... Raios fracos de sol iam perfurando a noite... Ela olhou para baixo e viu um Shippou roncando profundamente, deitado em seu colo.

Tinha dormido ali mesmo, nem voltara pra casa. Quando se deu conta, estava encostada em Inu-Yasha. Corou instantaneamente.

-Até que em fim você acordou... – murmurou ele, com a face rubra.

-Inu-Yasha... Onde estão Miroku-senpai e Sango-chan?

-Foram pra casa...

-E eu fiquei aqui? Não consigo me lembrar de nada...

-Hah... Você ficou aqui conversando comigo, até se despediu deles, e quando eu percebi você tinha dormido!

-E... Por quê você não me levou pra casa? Poderia ter me acordado...

-Eu bem que tentei!

-Ahn... Me... Me desculpe...

-Não tem porque pedir desculpas...

-Então eu te agradeço. Arigatou Gozaimasu (c/ muito obrigado). – e dizendo isso ela espreguiçou-se.

-Bem... Acho que vou pra casa, daqui a algumas horas teremos aula.

-É mesmo... O nosso último dia de aula... Ai, ai ainda vai demorar um pouco...

-...

-Ei Inu-Yasha, pode me dizer em que ano você está?  
-Estou no 3º ano...

-Ah! Está no mesmo ano que o Miroku-senpai está! Eu e Sango-chan estamos no 2º ano!

-Ah... Eu vou pra casa, nos vemos na escola.

-Você mora aqui perto? Se não eu poderia te acompanhar... Era só explicar porque estava sem uniforme...

-Eu sou seu vizinho! A 3ª casa a esquerda...

Kagome boquiabriu-se:

-A... Aquela... Casona... é... sua?

-Feh! E se for? Estou indo, até daqui a pouco. – e dizendo isso foi andando.

-Ahn... Até...

E despedindo-se, pegou Shippou no colo e foi com ele pra casa.

-E... Obrigada mais uma vez...

Murmurou tão baixo que nem mesmo os sensíveis ouvidos do hanyou ouviram.

Kagome foi pra casa receosa, sua mãe poderia ficar brava... Bem... Ela conferiu seu relógio de pulso e estes marcavam seis horas. Sabia que seu avô e sua mãe acordariam dali a meia-hora... Se não notaram que ela estava em casa...

"Eu já sei...!"- pensou esboçando um sorriso de triunfo.

-Shippou-chan... Shippou-chan, acorda! – e aos poucos o pequeno foi abrindo os olhos. – Ah... Bom dia Shippou-chan...

-Ka...Kagome...?

-Vamos, transforme-se em algo que voa... E me leve naquela janela ali... aí eu explico tudo... – e dizendo isso ela apontou a sua janela, ou seja a de seu quarto.

E meio dormindo Shippou transformou-se em 'algo que voa'.

-Um... Pterodátilo..?

-Eu sou uma águia...

-Ah... Me desculpe '

E assim Kagome subiu nas costas da 'águia' e chegou na janela de seu quarto, empurrou-a e entrou junto com Shippou.

-Ah... Obrigada Shippou-chan...

-Nã... Não foi nada... – e assim Shippou voltou a dormir caindo na cama.

"Ai... Me livrei de uma baita encrenca... Acho melhor eu tomar um banho..."

Kagome pegou o seu uniforme colegial e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho bem rápido.

Lavou os cabelos para que não ficassem com um cheiro de comida e tudo o que tinha no festival, descansou um pouco na banheira e então enxugou-se. Secou os cabelos com secador e vestiu-se. Quando saiu do banheiro e voltou para seu quarto, viu que o relógio-despertador marcavam 6:20 da manhã.

Kagome resolveu que faria um lanche para comer com seus amigos... Deixou Shippou dormir em paz, afinal deveria estar cansado. Desceu as escadas e começou a mexer no fogão.

Enquanto cozinhava, sua mãe acordou.

-Ah... Ohayou K-chan...

-Ohayou mama!

-Dormiu bem..?

-Si...Sim!- não estava mentindo, tinha que admitir que encostada no hanyou dormiu muito melhor do que sempre dormira. (c/claro! Encostada num cara daqueles... q inveja K-chan . )

-Está preparando marmita?

-Estou sim. Hoje eu, Sango-chan, Miroku-senpai e mais um amigo vamos numa loja de jogos depois da escola... Pensei que poderíamos comer juntos.

-Hum... Que ótimo! Quer uma ajuda?

-Não precisa, vou preparar tudo sozinha!

-Certo, eu vou acordar o Souta para tomarmos café da manhã!

-Hai!

E assim a senhora retirou-se da cozinha, deixando Kagome sozinha cozinhando. Quando Souta chegou para o café, as marmitas já estavam prontas.

-Hum... que cheirinho bom nee-chan! O que é isso? – disse o garotinho aproximando a mão de um dos potes onde estava a comida.

-Não Souta, você não vai pegar! – disse Kagome batendo os hashis na mão do irmão.

Logo estavam todos tomando café. O assunto daquela manhã foi o festival da noite passada. Kagome cruzou os dedos para que não tocassem em determinados assuntos até que...

-Nee-chan, que horas você veio para casa?

-E-eu... Na mesma hora que costumo Souta! – disse nervosa.

-Mas quando eu estava em casa não ouvi você entrando! – disseram Souta e seu avô em uníssono.

-É que... Que... É que eu entrei sem fazer barulho, isso mesmo.

-Por quê nee-chan está falando assim, tão robótica?

-Ah nossa! Olha só que horas já são, estou atrasada! Tchau Souta, Ji-san, Mama!  
-Adeus K-chan! – despediu-se sua mãe.

-Até mais Kagome! – disse seu avô.

-Pe... 'Pera aí nee-chan!

Tarde de mais... Kagome já estava na frente das escadarias, não queria ir pra escola com Souta até lembrar...

-Droga as marmitas... "

Teve que voltar pra pegar as marmitas, e por conseqüência ir junto com seu irmão para a escola.

Quando chegou viu que não era a única que estava cansada. Encontrou uma Sango com olheiras dormindo em pé na porta da sala de aula.

-Ohayou Gozaimasu Sango-chan! – disse Kagome entrando na sala.

-O... 'you... chan... – Sango não falava nada com nada, por causa do seu sono e cansaço até que sentiu uma 'coisinha' um pouco abaixo das costas e o tapa que deu em Miroku, a fez acordar por completo.

O tapa fora tão forte que o Houshi decidiu voltar para sua sala e ficar por lá.

-Sango-chan, o que aconteceu para estar tão cansada?

-Ahn... – Sango havia corado instantaneamente.

-Foi embora com Miroku-senpai, certo?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

-Pode me dizer o que aconteceu? Lembra, eu sou sua amiga...

Sango apenas assentiu novamente. Demorou um pouco para começar a falar, e quando começou foi com tamanha dificuldade.

---Flhash back---

**-Nossa... – disse conferindo o relógio de pulso – Já são 11:45, acho melhor eu ir para casa antes que acabe por levar uma baita bronca... – Sango se levantou da rodinha de amigos onde estava.**

**-Vou junto com você Sango-chan. – Miroku também se levantou – Moramos para o mesmo lado, posso te acompanhar.**

**-Ahh... Vocês já vão mesmo? – perguntou Kagome com um ar de tristeza na voz.**

**-Temos que ir K-chan.**

**-Keh, deixa eles irem Kagome. Não tem porque prende-los aqui, devem estar cansados. – falou Inu-Yasha mirando a caixinha vazia de bolinhos de camarão.**

**-Bem, então até mais. – Miroku aproximou seu rosto do de Kagome e a beijou, um beijo na bochecha (c/ lógico ¬¬) e sem segundas intenções. Kagome retribuiu.**

**Inu-Yasha ficou mirando Miroku emburrado...**

**Ao perceber o olhar deste, Miroku retruca:**

**-Vai querer um também Inu-kun? – disse imitando, ou melhor, tentando imitar uma voz feminina.**

**-Nossa como foi que você adivinhou?Mas acho que quero o meu em outro lugar...**

**E todos soltaram gostosas risadas.**

**Fazia tempo que Sango não se divertia tanto.**

**-Bem, vamos indo Sangozinha.**

**-Certo... E... Pare com essa de 'Sangozinha' ¬¬  
-Adeus K-chan, adeus Inu-Yasha, até mais Shippou-chan! – despediu-se Sango.**

**-Matta ne Sango-chan, Miroku-senpai...- desta vez foi Kagome.**

**-Até mais Kagome-chan! Inu-Yasha... – uma despedida do houshi...**

**E a despedida seguiu-se até que se retiraram deixando Inu-Yasha e Kagome á sós. Quando já estavam mais ou menos na escadaria do templo, Miroku virou para sussurrar para Sango.**

**-E aí Sango, acha que vai rolar alguma assim?Do que você está falando...**

**-Do Inu-Yasha e da Kagome. Está na cara que ele está gamadinho nela...**

**-Bem... eu não vou ficar me intrometendo nisso...-Ora Sango-chan, não seja chata... Que tal você dar mais uma voltinha comigo?**

**-A essa hora da noite?**

**-Claro, eu conheço um lugar que você vai gostar...**

**-É bom não estar tramando nada pro meu lado Miroku...**

**Miroku ficou mais sério e mirou o fundo dos olhos de Sango...**

**-Sango-chan... Você está dizendo que eu faria algo indecente com você?**

**Sango pode perceber aquela 'aura divina' emanada daquele houshi sem vergonha...**

**-Q...Que cara é essa?**

**-Você duvida das minhas atitudes...?**

**vup,vup e mãozinha possuída ataca novamente...**

**Tapa**

**-ñao, eu não duvido, desde que sejam atitudes descentes!**

**-Há,há,há... Sim atitudes descentes, certo... pof – Miroku estava rolando escada abaixo devido ao tapa de Sango.**

**A garota foi descendo enfurecida as escadas, cercada pelos olhares das pessoas á sua volta. Teve uma vontade imensa de gritar:'**_O que foi? Nunca viram não é?' _**mas sua educação falou mais alto.**

**'Alcançou' Miroku lá em baixo nas escadas e estava dobrando a esquina quando...**

**-SANGOO!MATTE!(c/ espere)**

**Sango parou e Miroku veio correndo em sua direção.**

**-O que foi?**

**-Ah, vai me perdoa... Você sabe que eu não resisto a garotas bonitas...**

**-Então não venha mais pra cima de mim, eu não sou nada disso para que você fique passando essa sua 'mão boba' pelo meu corpo...**

**-Ora Sango-chan, você é muito linda, se fosse feia, acha que eu passaria a mão em você?**

**-Você passa a mão em mim independente de algo que eu não tenho: beleza!**

**-Ah Sango... Você acha que eu passaria a mão numa mulher daquelas? – e Miroku apontou para uma senhora gorda e feia na esquina.**

**Não se sabe de onde uma bolsa vem voando na cara do Houshi...**

**-Que garoto sem educação!! – e assim a senhora vai embora.**

**-Manter a calma, manter a calma ù.ú – irado Miroku repetia aquelas palavras inúmeras vezes...**

**-Está vendo Miroku?**

**-O que?**

**-Deveria se portar como um bom monge, e não como um tarad...**

**E Sango parou de falar ao perceber que Miroku estava segurando sua mão.**

**-Se você não quer me escutar, não tem problema- disse ele.**

**E saiu puxando a moça para uma direção oposta onde pegariam o metro para casa (c/ eu naum sei se funcionam a noite e principalmente a essa hora XD minha cidade soh tem busao hahahahaha, mas façamos de conta q funcionam certo?)**

**-Es...Espera aonde está me levando?**

**-Quando chegar você vai ver...**

**-Mi...Miroku! Você quer outro tapa, pare de correr... eu...**

**-Chegamos!**

**Sango pode observar uma linda paisagem... Era uma colina no meio de uma cidade tão grande como Tokyo! E ainda, haviam várias flores em volta dela... O luar estava lindo, e as estrelas brilhavam forte no céu escuro.**

**-Como é lindo... – murmurou ela.**

**-Sim, eu sou irresistível.**

**-Estou falando da paisagem ¬¬**

**-Eu sei, estou brincando... Descobri esse lugar há pouco tempo... Enquanto voltava de meu treinamento como Houshi.**

**-Posso perguntar... Por que me trouxe até aqui?**

**-Queria apreciar as estrelas com você.**

**Sango olhou desconfiada, mas logo percebeu que as intenções de Miroku eram as mais puras, pelo menos naquele momento eram.**

**Sentaram-se lado a lado, e ficaram a observar as estrelas.Miroku abraçou Sango pelas costas, essa apenas deixou-se abraçar. Miroku começou a sussurrar... Sussurrou que Sango era tão linda quanto as estrelas e sentia-se bem quando estava com ela... Ela disse que sentia o mesmo.**

**Miroku deu um beijo em sua cabeça e ambos voltaram juntos para casa...**

--Fim do Flash back---

-Que kawaii - - disse Kagome com entusiasmo. – Ometodou Sango-chan, tenho que admitir, você faz muito sucesso...

-Ora K-chan e você e o Inu-yasha?

Mas Kagome não pode responder, porque uma Rin entusiasmada havia acabado de chegar.

-Ohayou!

-Ohayou Rin-chan! – responderam Kagome e Sango em uníssono.

-Por que não foi ao festival Rin? – perguntou Kagome.

-É... com... compromissos urgentes... – disse corando.

-Ah é que tipo de compromissos? – Sango olhou-a desconfiada.

-Na...Nada Sango-chan, K-chan, bem preciso estudar mais um pouco pra prova...

-Pro...PROVA? O.O – disseram Kagome e Sango juntas mais uma vez.

-Sim, se esqueceram?

-Ai, KAMI-SAMA! Preciso estudar! – Kagome pegou os cadernos.

-EU tb K-chan! – Sango fez um mesmo.

-Ahn...Só uma perguntinha... Que prova vamos ter mesmo?

-Biologia K-chan...

E assim as três começaram a estudar, Sango e Kagome como duas condenadas para não ficarem de recuperação nas férias e perderem o passeio na praia que Sango havia comentado...

Continua...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Olá minna-san! v  
Nossa nunca percebi que era tão divertido fazer esses 'oOo' XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... Pelo que estou vendo essa fic pode até ter futuro, mas pode fracassar... Assim como Daisuki na Hanyou T.T ninguém merece ser tão péssima q nem eu sou XD**

**Bem... Eu acho que me superei desta vez, 10 páginas do Word! Minha meta eram 15, mas eu quero colocar os detalhes do jogo de simulação no próximo capítulo... " já até defini o nome, 'Simulações'...**

**Explicando o título deste capítulo, é por causa da Sang&Miro e Inu&Kag, eles formaram um quadrilátero amoroso nesse cap XD ai, ai, eu minhas idéias bakas... estou aplicando elas demais nessas fics u.u"  
  
Bem quero pedir a opinião de minn-san para uma nova fic que pretendo começar assim que Daisuki na Hanyou chegar ao fim. Será um UA de Humor/Romance onde os personagens de Inu seriam piratas (os q plagiarem morrem fuzilados ù.ú) e eu queria muito saber se vale a pena publica-la (tenho os capítulos em mente, até mesmo o final da série). Eu tenho um publico muito pequeno quando o assunto é 'fanfics' pq eu devo escrever mal mesmo... Admito... "  
  
Bem, chega de blá,blá,blá e vamos as minhas reviws - Eu amo recebe-las, então não se dê ao esforço de 'meter o pau' XD nesta fic mandando elas certo?  
  
**Tassi Higurashi (Hikari-chan): _oiii miga! Obrigada por ter lido o cap passado! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que tenha gostado deste tb.  
_DarkArashi: _nee-chaaaaaaan - naum ameaçe ninguem de morte mandando lerem minhas fics! Nossa,eu relamente naum acredito q nee-chan fez isso... naum acredito msm O.O nee-chan arigatou   
Exatamente! Este Miroku eh o hentai baka e tb 'aquela pessoa'...Nhai nee-chan obrigada e espero q goste deste cap tb   
_CahH KiNoMoTo: _ Yooo! Bem, eu vou fazer seu Sesshy-kun aparecer no próximo cap! Oxo opa contei ehehehe ' bem, mas eu naum posso excluiu-lo né?  
Fico feliz q tenha gostado, espero q goste deste cap tb.  
_Hitomi-chan: _Olá! Obrigada por todos esses elogios!pois eu acho q naum mereço nem 1 deles... se bem q eu fiquei muito feliz qndo eu os li -  
Obrigada por estar acompanhando, tah aki o 5º cap _

**Bem, é isso minna-san!  
Matta ne e deixem reviews!!!**

**Kagome Kinomoto**


End file.
